Défaillance Temporelle
by JeniSasu
Summary: Un corps fut violemment éjecter dans la cafète pleine à craquer. Une épaisse fumée est alors apparut et lorsque Katsuki la dispersa, il ne s'attendait pas a être confronter à ça... Ni à ce qu'il provoqua en lui.
1. Prologue

Salut !

Euh comme je l'avais dit, une autre fic de type voyage dans le temps, avec une tout autre personne qui débarque

Je précise que ce sera complètement différent de l'autre, vous comprendrez en lisant :p

Et aussi je l'ai précisé plusieurs fois par mp à ceux qui me l'ont demandé alors je le fais aussi ici :

Oui, j'écris **Morsure** actuellement.

Oui, je fais beaucoup de pause quand je l'écris car j'ai souvent envie d'écrire autre chose (comme cette fic, et une _autre vraiment osé et un peu WTF_ que je posterais d'ici la fin de la semaine)

Non, ce n'est pas une blague, il y' aura bien une scène « contre le mur » dans morsure mais je ne promets pas que ce sera dans le chapitre qui vient. Le lemon prendra peut être deux chapitres, j'en sais rien pour le moment.

Et oui, je commence **Roméo et Juliette** ainsi que **douce trahison** car désir brûlant est terminer (à voir peut être que c'est l'un d'eux que je posterais avant **Morsure** car je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite du lemon que j'écris actu)

Et aussi oui, j'ai un autre sur les **Mondes parallèles** dont le premier chap est écris mais que je ne comte pas poster de suite.

Une autre sur un possible **Threesome** (pas sûre)dont le premier chap est aussi écrit

Si vous voulez savoir tout mes projets, il faudra une autre fic, rien que pour ça XD

Voilà, c'est juste un prologue alors pas très long.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Katsuki tu devrais-

_La ferme, le coupai-je en mettant mon casque sur mes oreilles

La pause déjeuner durait des plombes pour que dalle.

Je soupire et croise les bras avant d'y poser le front, la musique rock emplissait mes oreilles et rendait le bruit de la cafète plus supportable.

Voir même inexistant.

Encore un dernier cours et je pourrais me tirer vite fait.

Pas que les cours m'ennuie -enfin si- mais le cours d'anglais était déprimant.

Soporifique.

Je grogne alors qu'une tape se fait sentir sur mon épaule.

Puis une autre.

Avant qu'on ne me secoue vivement l'épaule me poussant à me redresser.

Je jette alors un regard furieux à Eijiro assis à mes côtés.

Eijiro qui ne me prête pas attention, le regard fixe posé droit devant lui.

J'hausse un sourcil et suis son regard pour tomber sur …de la fumée ?

Je retire lentement mon casque et le silence quasi religieux de la cafète m'assourdit plus que le rock qui me pétais les oreilles un moment plus tôt.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?, grognai-je

Il m'avait déranger _juste pour ça ?_

_C'est…, commence Eijiro, je, enfin c'est sortis de...nul part …

J'hausse le second sourcil et reporte mon attention sur la fumée qui se dissipait peu à peu.

Je pause alors mon coude sur la table et pause la tête dans ma paume, fixant interdit cette fameuse « apparition ».

Et alors que la fumée se dissipait, je distingue alors une brisure dans le mur, juste à côté, comme si un corps y avait été violemment projeter.

Puis un son se fit entendre.

Quelqu'un...toussait.

C'est par automatisme que tout ceux présent dans la cafète jetèrent de petits coups d'œil à leurs voisin et à l'ensemble de la salle.

…Personne ne semblait avoir toussé.

La voix tousse à nouveau et un « merde » se fit entendre.

J'hausse un sourcil.

Puis le second et tourne lentement la tête vers l'autre côté de la cafète.

Mon regard tombe alors sur Deku qui fixe aussi la scène un peu étonné.

Je reporte mon attention sur la fumée qui mettait des plombes à se dissiper.

J'ai du me tromper, pensai-je en baillant

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et que l'ensemble du corps enseignant firent leurs apparitions.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que c'était ?, lance All Might suivis de près par Mr Aizawa

Personne ne leur répondit, tout simplement parce que tous fixait la fumée.

Sans doute y'a-t-il eut un choc…le casque m'avait coupé de tout bruit extérieur après tout.

Personne ne répondit aux profs alors ils portent aussi, leurs sur la fumée.

Ok…elle allait se barrer cette fumée merde ?, pensai-je en grognant

Et… c'est alors qu'une voix se fit entendre.

Une voix qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

_...Ka…tchan ? Dit-il d'une voix faible

Je cligne des yeux et c'est avec l'ensemble de la classe cette fois ci que je me tourne vers Deku qui se tend brusquement.

Il nous jette de bref regard, n'ayant visiblement pas compris avant de se ratatiner sur sa chaise le visage un peu rouge.

Pauvre petite chose, pensai-je en serrant les dents.

Je reporte aussitôt mon attention sur cette fumée à la con et me lève attirant le regard d'Eijiro sur moi.

Je pose le pied sur la table et me braque vers l'avant.

Je grogne et tends les mains vers l'arrière en crispant les doigts.

_Hé mec…qu'est-ce que tu-

Je grogne sourdement, l'interrompant et attirant le regard de tous les autres sur moi mais je rejette avec force les mains vers l'avant provoquant une violente explosion dont le souffle éjecta la fumée d'un coup.

J'ignore les plaintes de Denki et Eijiro qui ont faillis y passer et enjambe la table.

Et alors que je m'en approchais, le reste de la fumée s'évapora et je me retrouvai face à un homme.

Un homme dans sa tenue de combat, déchiré de toutes parts.

Un homme qui me fit écarquiller les yeux et ouvrir la bouche.

Un homme qui posa les yeux sur moi avant de froncer les sourcils en se léchant les lèvres, ignorant sa lèvre fendue.

Un homme aux pupilles vertes intense qui me laissa sur le cul.

Et cet homme penche la tête sur le côté et ce geste me fit crisper les doigts sans savoir pourquoi.

_Ka…tchan, dit-il d'une voix faible

Et ce fut comme si un poids de plusieurs kilos me tomba soudainement dans le ventre.

J'en tremble des pieds à la tête et je sens mes pommettes rougirent soudainement.

J'y porte aussitôt la main, mon regard toujours dans celui de cet homme que j'eus aucun mal à identifier.

Mais celui-ci papillonna des yeux, lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts mais tangua sur le côté avant de tomber vers l'avant.

Sur moi.

L'on s'étale par terre dans un bruit assourdissant.

Une seconde passa sans que personne n'ose bouger et j'étais beaucoup trop sur le cul pour le faire.

Mon corps…ne me répondait plus.

J'étais complètement figer.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre alors que son souffle me caressais le cou.

_Re-Recovery girl !, hurla All might paniqué

Et un véritable capharnaüm s'abattit aussitôt sur la cafète.

Mr Aizawa fut celui qui retira le corps sur moi et je m'assis, fébrile.

Choqué.

Je le fixe une dernière fois pour être sur de ne pas me tromper.

Et je pose une main tremblante sur mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre, tourne la tête et tombe dans un regard semblable à celui de l'homme évanoui face à moi.

Le regard de Deku se pose sur moi.

Deku qui se tient à quelques pas de moi, tout aussi choqué.

C'était quoi cette merde ?

* * *

Voilà, ce n'est pas grand-chose, et aussi, je m'excuse de poster autant de nouvelle fic alors que vous attendez les autres ^^'

Mais je les finirait tôt ou tard ! :)

Merci.


	2. Loin de lui

Cc.

Les PDV de Katchan sont vraiment, dur à écrire pour moi.

Je sens que cette fic sera un sacré défi ^^'

Merci pour vos encouragements :)

 **RARs :**

 **Guest :** euh Sasa ? Je t'ai déjà répondus je crois ) et merci pour ta review :)

 **Anonimiaouss :** Cc ! Merci pour ta review ! La réaction de Katchan ? On va dire qu'il est un peu mitiger...Partagé ? (tu verras en lisant) sexy ou pas, pour le moment, il ne peut pas en juger ^^

 **Jiramo :** Autant de questions XD mais pas de réponse dans ce chapitre (normal, ce n'est que le début ^^) mais tu les auras au fur et à mesure. Dans le prochain chap je pense que tu auras une réponse sur l'une de tes questions. Merci pour ta review ^^

Et certains me le demande alors voilà, oui, je ferai un **threesome** mais c'est une fic que je ne posterai pas maintenant car j'ai déjà assez en cours. Il 's'agit d'un KatsuDeku et de quelqu'un d'autre XD. Vous n'avez qu'à deviner qui XD (les habitués auront pas de mal à deviner qui est le 3ème)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_C'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi, marmonnai-je en me laissant aller contre la chaise que j'occupais dans le vaste auditorium ou on a tous été convoqué après la fin des cours.

J'ignore du mieux que je peux les bavardages incessants de la salle et soupire en fermant les yeux.

Les cours ont été annulés suite à l'apparition soudaine de ce mec et l'on fut tous convoqué dans cette grande salle.

Mec qui est littéralement sortis de nulle part, les vêtements déchirés et quelques bleus sur le corps.

Un mec qui était le portrait craché de Deku, avec quelques années de plus.

Je serre les dents et ouvre les yeux.

Je jette un coup d'œil à quelques places de la mienne, un peu plus éloigner et le vis à côté des mêmes énergumènes.

Deku observait en contrebas, comme tous les autres.

Il semblait un peu affoler et se mordait la lèvre en répondant aux questions des autres.

Il semblait perdu.

Je roule des yeux et reporte mon attention sur la scène et observe d'un air interdit les différents profs monter sur celle-ci.

Tout le monde savait l'origine de cette réunion.

Ce type qui a faite une apparition soudaine dans la cafète.

Ce type qui ressemblait énormément à Deku.

Avec un peu plus de muscle et de taille.

Les profs l'ont immédiatement porté en dehors de la cafète une fois qu'il est tombé dans les pommes.

Ou plutôt une fois qu'il m'est tombé dessus.

Je fronce les sourcils et enfonce les mains dans mes poches en glissant dans mon siège.

C'était qui au juste ce mec ?

_Dit Katsuki… ,commence Eijiro en observant en contrebas

_Sérieux, fous moi la paix, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, observant toujours l'intégralité des profs monter sur scène.

J'essayais de réfléchir.

Je glisse le menton contre mes écouteurs que j'avais toujours au cou.

Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

Qui étais-ce ?

_Tu pourrais au moins m'é-

Je lui lance un regard furieux en coin et Eijiro se laisse aller dans sa chaise en croisant les bras.

En boudant.

Je reporte mon attention sur les profs en bas et les voient en train de discuter.

Je fronce les sourcils.

Sérieux ?

Ne pouvaient-ils pas juste l'ouvrir et nous –me- libérer ensuite ?

Bien que ce sosie de Deku soit _vaguement_ déstabilisant, il n'en restait pas moins qu'on avait l'après midi de libre et que _je comptais_ bien en profiter.

Je grogne en me penchant vers l'avant.

Et c'est à ce moment que Mr Aizawa s'approche du micro.

…Pour engager une conversation avec all Might à l'autre bout de la salle.

…Ils se foutent de ma gueule ?, pensai-je en posant une main impatiente sur mon visage

Je grogne à nouveau et me redresse.

_Ou est-ce que tu va ? me demande Denki

_Je rentre, répondis-je en m'éloignant d'eux d'un pas lent

_Mais ça va bientôt commencer, dit Eijiro en clignant des yeux, t'ai pas curieux pour ce gars ?

Je me contente de lui faire signe de me passer un coup de fil plus tard et monte les marches avant de sortir.

Et alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte de sortie, je passai par pur hasard devant l'infirmerie.

Je m'arrête sur le coup, le regard sur la porte.

….Vus qu'il s'est évanoui…

La logique voudrait…

Je souris en coin, sournois et jette de bref regard sur les côtés avant d'ouvrir la porte coulissante que je referme le plus silencieusement possible derrière moi.

Je m'approche alors du seul lit dont les rideaux sont tirés et y pénètre aussitôt.

Ma prise se resserre sur la manche de mon sac à dos alors que je l'observe.

Il dormait.

J'hausse les sourcils en l'observant.

Il ressemblait à Deku.

Beaucoup trop.

Je m'assois sur le bord du lit, ne quittant pas son visage.

La couverture le couvrait jusqu'au niveau de la poitrine, sa tenue de combat lui a été retiré et seul le débardeur blanc qu'il portait était visible.

Ses bleus avaient disparus.

Recovery gril est passé par là, pensais-je en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Il respirait lentement et je prends mon temps pour l'observer.

Ses tâches de rousseur.

Ce visage un peu enfantin, malgré le faite qu'il devait avoir quelques années de plus.

Je l'observe sous toutes les coutures.

Même s'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir.

Parce que c'est Deku.

J'en étais sur.

C'étais peut être stupide, improbable et inexplicable mais j'en étais sur.

Peut importe d'où sortais ce type…

Il s'agissait de Deku.

Je le connais assez pour l'affirmer.

C'est juste un Deku...plus âgé.

Chose qui est, impossible.

Je fronce les sourcils et tend la main vers lui, juste pour m'assurer que cette tignasse sombres aux reflets vert était réel.

Et c'est sans vraiment en avoir conscience que j'y pose la main.

Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans sa chevelure, frôlant son cuir chevelure.

Il soupire dans le sommeil.

Je fronce encore plus les sourcils.

Ok, c'était réel.

C'était bel et bien Deku.

Comme je le pensais.

Je serre les dents, perdues dans mes pensées.

Comment étais-ce possible ?

C'é-

_Katchan ?, murmure une voix qui me fit violemment sursauter

Un violent frisson me parcourt l'échine.

Je serre les dents et baisse un peu le regard pour tomber dans celui de Deku.

Ou de son sosie.

Non…de Deku.

Il cligne des yeux toujours perdus dans le sommeil, soupire et lève la main qu'il pose sur la mienne dans ses cheveux.

Mon cœur rate un battement et j'écarquille les yeux en avisant ma main dans ses cheveux.

Puis celle au dessus de la mienne.

Merde, pensai-je en grognant.

Mon corps se crispe alors qu'il papillonne des yeux et accentue ma main sur sa tête avant de fermer les yeux.

Sa main, plus grande que la mienne, se referme sur ma main qu'il tient toujours alors qu'il se couche sur le côté en posant celle-ci contre sa joue.

Le toucher me fit frissonner et je me redresse soudainement.

Son souffle redevint lent et régulier.

Je serre les dents et passe ma main libre dans mes cheveux, le cœur battant rapidement.

C'était quoi _ça_ ?

Je me lèche les lèvres et ignore mon cœur qui battait un peu trop vite et l'observe tenir ma main.

Il me prenait carrément pour son oreiller.

Je grogne et tire ma main.

Enfin, j'essaie de retirer ma main.

Je tire à nouveau mais sa prise se resserre sur mes doigts.

Je cligne des yeux, choqué.

Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, pensai-je en tirant encore plus fort.

Il fonce les sourcils et sa seconde main rejoint la première.

Manquait plus que ça.

Je grogne.

Non là il me prenait _carrément_ pour son doudou.

Je fronce les sourcils et sursaute quand des bruits se firent entendre.

_Merde, merde, merde, répétai-je en jetant des coups d'œil affolé

Mon regard se porte à nouveau sur Deku qui ne voulait _toujours pas_ me lâcher.

Je serre les dents et finis par poser le pied contre le bord du lit et tire le plus fort possible.

Et lorsque je réussis enfin à retirer ma main je tangue sur une jambe, manquant de m'étaler et retire aussitôt mon sac que je prends dans mes bras et glisse rapidement sous le lit alors que la porte coulissante s'ouvrait.

Je pose le front contre le sol et me retiens de me frapper le front contre elle alors que la voix d'all Might se faisait entendre.

J'suis vraiment mal barrer, pensais-je le front contre le sol et la mâchoire crisper.

_Juste quelques minutes d'accord ?, lance all Might

_D'accord, réponds une autre voix

Je roule des yeux en reconnaissant la voix de Deku.

J'observe leurs chaussures se rapprocher et la plus petite, s'arrête devant le lit.

_C'est…trop bizarre, murmure t-il d'une petite voix

_Je peux comprendre, dit all Might en se rapprochant à son tour

_Vous…êtes sur ? Enfin je veux dire c'est …vraiment possible ?

_Qu'il vienne du futur ? Aucune idée, murmure all Might

J'écarquille et entrouvre les lèvres, choqué le front toujours contre terre.

Sérieux ?

_Il va se réveiller pas vrai ? demande Izuku

_Il est juste épuisé…il devrait s'en remettre

_D'accord, murmure t-il

Je fronce les sourcils et ferme les yeux.

Un Deku qui vient du futur.

Je serre les dents.

Je savais que c'étais le même.

Je savais que c'étais lui.

Comment ? Aucune idée.

J'entrouvre un œil en entendant la porte coulisser.

Elle se referme sur eux et je sors lentement de ma cachette.

Je retire la poussière sur ma tenue et lui jette un regard.

Toujours endormis.

_Marmotte, murmurais-je

Je l'observe un moment, essayant de réaliser ce que j'avais réellement face à moi.

Un Deku plus âgé

Plus grand.

Mais toujours avec la même tronche enfantine.

Je mets mon sac à dos en l'observant toujours.

Alors c'est à ça que cet idiot ressemblera ?

Je penche la tête sur le côté, sceptique.

Il…est regardable…

Je soupire et passe une main nerveuse sur mon cou.

J'avais une mauvaise impression.

Un mauvais pressentiment.

Comme si quelque chose allait me tomber dessus et que je n'allais pas forcement apprécier.

J'ignorai avec tact mon cœur qui avait raté plusieurs battements au son de sa voix.

Une voix...bien différente.

C'est normal, il a grandis.

Bien plus…

Je lui jette un regard ennuyé.

…Je crois que moi et Deku faisons à peu près la même taille.

Même si je le dépasse juste un peu.

Mais là…il me dominait largement.

J'inspire lentement et détourne le regard, soudainement mal à l'aise.

Je grogne et baisse à nouveau le regard sur lui, ne pouvant m'en empêcher.

Il me…déstabilisait.

Et je n'aimais pas ça.

Je lui jette alors un regard furieux

Ce Deku allait m'attirer des problèmes.

Je le sentais.

Pas moyen que je m'en approche.

Et c'est sur cette pensée que je sorti à mon tour de l'infirmerie.

C'est un peu préoccupé que je rentre chez moi et esquive toute remarque de ma mère avant de m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

J'ignorai le coup de fil d'Eijiro et finis par lui envoyer un mail, lui faisant comprendre que j'étais vaguement au courant de la situation et qu'on en parlerait un autre jour.

Heureusement, il n'a pas insisté.

Le lendemain étant un samedi, je comptais passer toute la journée tranquille au pieu, avec mon casque sur les oreilles et de la bonne musique qui me pèterais les tympans.

Le pied.

C'est ce que j'avais prévus…

Avant que je ne reçoive un coup de fil d'all Might.

_Euh salut Bakugo…Euh comment dire ? Faudrait que tu viennes au lycée c'est…important

_Pas moyen, répliquai-je en posant une partie du casque sur mon oreille libre savourant le solo à la guitare d'un de mes groupe préférer.

_Tu-commence all Might

Il y eut un bruit de fond.

_On ne te demande pas ton avis, ramène tes fesses, tout de suite, lance Aizawa sensei d'une voix calme

Je serre les dents et baisse le casque.

_Pourquoi ? Grognai-je tout bas

Aller vous faire voir.

Il coupe aussitôt la conversation et j'observe mon portable un peu perplexe.

Je le pose sur mon lit au moment même ou il sonne à nouveau.

Je décroche en grognant et me rend compte qu'il s'agissait d'un appel vidéo.

Et mes doigts se resserrent sur mon casque audio quand je tombe sur un Deku plus âgé, assis dans le lit de l'infirmerie discutant avec…Deku…

_Voilà, pourquoi, lance Aizawa sensei qui filmait

Et les...deux Deku tournent leurs têtes vers la camera et je baisse aussitôt le portable que j'enfonce plus que nécessaire dans le lit.

Je me tape le front en un geste agacé et finis par poser la main contre mes lèvres en fronçant les sourcils, ignorant mon souffle qui devenait rapide.

Eh merde.

* * *

C'est tout XD

C'est pas grand-chose mais c'est un début (et ça fait aussi de premier chapitre aussi :p)

Alors pourquoi veulent-ils voir Katsuki ? XD

À la prochaine avec **Roméo et Juliette.**


End file.
